Una Noche De Sentimientos
by NollasBlack
Summary: One-shot. Dedicado a ShadoGrirlKamiko99 que es fanatica. Bueno, trata de como Tenten esta desesperada pues Neji no se atreve a declararsele, pero no se imagino que en su casa le esperaba una sorpresa.


Hola, mis lecotras. He escrito este one-shot pues hace poco estaba viendo unos videos en Youtube de la pareja y me enamore de ella. Asi que decidi escribir algo de ellos ademas de que ya se lo debia una amiga que esta fascinada con el NejiTen. Adriana o ShadoGirlKamiko99 que lo disfrutes. Lectoras que lo disfruten de igual manera y dejen mucho Reviews. Recuerden las amooo!! Y aun mas cuando dejan RR.

Ahora sii! Que Comiense la lecturaa!

* * *

La chica se preguntaba por que el amor era tan complicado, por que no simplemente se decían los sentimientos y listo. Se preguntaba por que Hyuuga Neji se tardaba tanto en decirle que la quería. Sí, ella sabía que la quería y no era por tener el ego alto ni nada por el estilo. No, ella siempre sabía si las personas se querían. Era un don que se le concedió. Por ejemplo, sabía que Hinata amaba a Naruto y este a ella; también que Ino quería a Sai y viceversa.

Suspiro, realmente, no entendía por que el amor era tan complicado. Miro el cielo que estaba atardeciendo. Se levanto de donde estaba sentada y camino por la vereda para llegar a su casa. Al llegar a su casa, entro al comedor y vio a sus padres platicando con una persona que le estaba dando la espalda. Tenten no le dio importancia, solo aviso a sus padres de su llegada y subió a su cuarto, para darse un baño y ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Cuando salió de bañarse, se coloco unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes y dejo su cabello suelto. Esa noche iba a verse con las demás chicas para hacer una noche de películas en la casa de Ino. Se maquillo ligeramente y bajo para avisarles que se iba. Entro a la cocina, al levantar la mirada, pues estaba buscando un labial liquido en su bolsa, se sorprendió. El oji-perla estaba sentado en una de las sillas muy a gusto. Inspecciono la cocina, pero no vio a sus padres. Hiso memoria para recordar si los había visto en su camino a la cocina, pero tampoco. Tras un largo rato de silencio, Tenten hablo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y mis padres?-Pregunto TenTen desconcentrada.

-Tus padres salieron-Dijo Neji eludiendo la primera pregunta. Tenten lo miro ceñuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Neji?-Pregunto TenTen. Neji no contesto, más bien se le quedo viendo de cabeza hasta los pies, levanto una ceja- Podrías dejar de inspeccionarme y decirme que haces aquí-.

-¿a dónde vas con tan poca ropa?- Pregunto Neji un tanto celoso. Tenten rodo los ojos.

-Neji, no eres nadie para decirme que debo o no ponerme, y si me disculpas tengo una reunión con mis amigas-Dijo dándose una vuelta y lleno hacia la puerta. Estaba por abrirla cuando la mando del Hyuuga la detiene. Tenten se volteo para enfrentarlo, pero se vio aprisionada entre el cuerpo del chico y la puerta, ella dándole la espalda a él.

-Tenten, quiero ser más que solo compañero de equipo, quiero ser alguien importante para ti, quiero ser parte de tu vida- Dijo Neji en su oído, esto hico que se erizara- Tenten, sé que me he tardado mucho en decírtelo, pero...... Te Amo!- TenTen se quedo congelada, no sabía que pensar ni decir- Siento que cada minuto contigo es el cielo, cada sonido de tu boca la muisca de un arpa, cada mirada en una punzada, cada caricia una tortura. Tenten te necesito, necesito que seas parte de mi vida y que nunca me dejes-

Tenten se volteo en el poco espacio que le quedaba. Le miro a los ojos con todo el amor posible y le beso. Neji se sorprendió, pero se lo correspondió con mucho gusto. El beso duro un largo rato, pero a falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. Tenten le sonrió dulcemente.

-Entonces, ¿qué me dices?, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto Neji mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí- Dijo la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La chica se abalanzo al oji-perla y le planto un beso. Al separase se sonrieron mutuamente, se tomaron de la mano y salieron por la puerta mirándose fijamente.

* * *

Y bien? Que les paresio? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Por favor comenten, por que estoy pensando seriamente en dedicarme a solo escribir one- shots o historias cortas.. Por fa se los pido dejen Review.

Las dejo, cuidente.

Atte: Nollas Black

PD: LAS AMOO!


End file.
